


The Unyielding Waves

by MagicSalamander



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Homesickness, M/M, Written Pre-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicSalamander/pseuds/MagicSalamander
Summary: When he was younger he would stare out into the sliver of ocean visible from his bedroom window. That ocean used to be the biggest and most mysterious thing Lance knew. As a small boy it was easy to believe that the horizon continued on forever. The vastness of the ocean was beautiful but humbling. It confirmed one’s insignificance. No matter how hard you kicked, you’d always tire before even making a smidgen of progress towards that infinite horizon. No matter how hard you flung your arms, you’d never make a dent in the constant pounding of the waves.The ocean lost it’s mystique as he grew up and got a better grasp on geography. But now, here in space, amidst things much larger than himself, Lance felt a bit like that kid on back Varadero Beach trying to push against the unyielding waves.I wrote this a long time ago, before season 5 even. I just decided to post it now. I edited it very minorly, but otherwise, it is untouched from its original form. Forgive me for any inaccuracies.





	The Unyielding Waves

The automatic door softly whirred open, engulfing Lance's face in an artificial blue as he stepped out of his room and into the dark hallway. The lights were dimmed, set to a 'night mode'. Pidge had set up some light cycles for the castle to preserve an earthly sense of time out in the middle of space, far from the sun and moon that had defined their days back home.

Lance let his fingertips drag along the smooth metal walls as he made his way to the observation deck, a little circular room close the tip of the ship with a clear top, exposing the galaxies that lay just beyond the castle walls. 

When he arrived he plopped down on the familiar cushions with a sigh, staring into the infinity through the transparent ceiling. After a moment he sat up and curled his knees in towards his chest. The air was still except for the gentle rise and fall of his own chest.  
He hated it.  
He sat there for a moment, quietly, trying to clear his thoughts. 

When he was younger he would stare out into the sliver of ocean visible from his bedroom window. That ocean used to be the biggest and most mysterious thing Lance knew. As a small boy, it was easy to believe that the horizon continued on forever. The vastness of the ocean was beautiful but humbling. It confirmed one’s insignificance. No matter how hard you kicked, you’d always tire before even making a smidgen of progress towards that infinite horizon. No matter how hard you flung your arms, you’d never make a dent in the constant pounding of the waves. 

The ocean lost it’s mystique as he grew up and got a better grasp on geography. But now, here in space, amidst things much larger than himself, Lance felt a bit like that kid on back Varadero Beach trying to push against the unyielding waves. 

The sliding door sounded and Lance jerked his head upwards, unfurling his knees in the process. Keith stood hesitantly at the entrance.  
"Do you mind?"  
Lance shook his head, and Keith sat down next to him. The loud, obnoxious boy was quiet for once. Keith thought it was odd.  
"It's nice, isn't it?" Lance said, his voice full with some sort of weird calm.  
"Yeah," Keith agreed "You like the quiet too?". Lance chuckled,  
"Just the opposite, actually"  
"What do you mean?"  
“Nothing. It’s just- things were never this quiet back home. Especially not with my family.” Keith nodded like he understood. He didn’t.  
“Your family. You must miss them a lot”  
‘Yeah…”  
“Tell me about them.” Keith turned towards Lance and their eyes met for a second. 

And so Lance explained it all to him. He told Keith of his brothers, his sister. He let out all the memories he’d been clinging to, everything he missed, and probably rattled on for a little too long.

Keith lapped it up. He didn't have a family the way Lance did, but listening to these stories— it was bittersweet. He wished he could have gotten the same sort of care Lance did, but Keith was strong. He was over it. He escaped earth and those foster homes. Even so, just hearing Lance talk, hearing him so happy... Keith hated earth a little bit less. He began to understand everything, understand Lance.

Lance laughs, something about his sister Veronica and how she always pulled the most outrageous pranks- and there’s a tense moment of silence as the conversation fades. They make eye contact for a second, and Keith feels something rise in his chest.  
Affection? But it's more than that. It's like something has grabbed hold of is heart and is tugging on it, pulling him forwards.  
Ka-thump  
Ka-thump

Lance's breath hitches as he registers how close Keith is. Their faces are mere inches apart. 

It's unclear who kisses who. Their lips are like magnets, drawn to each other by some invisible force. The kiss is gentle, soft. It's only a second or two before they part. Lance's eyes widen as he realizes what he's just done. He pulls away.  
"Keith I-I, um, I'm sorry"  
"Shut up"  
"Wha—" Something glints in Keith's purple eyes, and suddenly Lance is attacked by Keith's mouth. The gentleness of the first kiss is gone, instead replaced a fervent intensity. It's so fiery, so overwhelmingly Keith that Lance is taken aback, but after a moment of shock he matches the pace. He feels his back collide with the cushions and Keith's hands roaming across his torso. 

Lance pulls away to catch his breath. Panting, they look into each others eyes. Then it’s back to the intensity of before. Teeth clash as they stumble over each other, moving too fast to be able to do anything with grace.

Only the stars are witness to their fits of passion.


End file.
